This invention relates to means for closing off the cockpit area of a small boat, such as a recreational motor boat, a fishing boat, a ski boat or the like, from a forward compartment of the boat.
Traditionally, the cockpit area of a small boat is closed off from the forward compartment by a removable fabric curtain that snaps in place between port and starboard consoles under a center section of a windshield, thereby closing a space between the consoles which normally provides communication between the cockpit and the forward compartment. The curtain, however, tends to get dirty or lost, and can be difficult to snap in place particularly in heavy weather. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved means to serve this purpose.